


i know i'll fall in love with you

by Nina_683



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_683/pseuds/Nina_683
Summary: Minho, 7th year, is crushing hard on the Gryffindor Head Boy, Bang Chan who, to his dismay, is oblivious to this.Featuring lots of uneeded shenanigans, half-Veela Hyunjin and a barely-there plot





	i know i'll fall in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [StrayKids2018DebutPromptsChallengeandCollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrayKids2018DebutPromptsChallengeandCollection) collection. 



> Hogwarts AU where Hogwarts quidditch ace and (insert house) seeker Lee Minho has a crush on Hogwarts champion Bang Chan and everyone knows...except for Bang Chan who couldn't be more oblivious.
> 
> Prompt fill.

“Close your mouth, you're drooling.” A voice whispers behind his ear, and Minho immediately whips around and smacks Jisung with his beret.

“Fuck off.” He snarls at the boy, who collapses onto the seat next to him, rubbing his head.

“Why are you so aggressive?” Jisung pouts. “I was just warning you. Do you think Chan would be attracted to your drool? I was doing you a favour.”

Minho rolls his eyes. “I have very sexy saliva I'll have you know.” He says indignantly, straightening his beret. 

He sees Chan get up from his table at the other end of the dining hall, and immediately turns around to fake conversation with Jisung as if he hadn't been staring at the Australian for the past 10 minutes.

“Whose saliva is sexy?” Changbin slides into the seat on the other side of Minho, immediately digging into the plate that appears in front of him.

“Mine.” Minho replies offhandedly, eyes tracking Chan's journey across the hall. The boy stops to talk to a Hufflepuff girl, and there is too much laughing in the conversation for Minho to feel at ease.

He flicks his wand from under his robe, and a small puddle of water appears by the girl's feet. She takes a step forward and slips on the water, and Minho smiles in satisfaction.

His expression quickly turns horrified however, as Chan rushes forward to catch the girl, holding her in his arm, a look of intense concern on his face.

Jisung snickers next to him, watching the entire thing play out. “It's what you deserve.” He informs primly, peeling his orange.

Without looking, Minho takes off his beret and throws it at Jisung's face, ignoring his muffled cries.

“Why he is so nice?” He groans, watching the two walk out the Great Hall together.

“He is in Gryffindor.” Changbin comments, spearing his chicken and raising it to his mouth. “They're chivalrous and all that. They're meant to be nice.”

Minho groans again, banging his head against the table. “Why can't everyone just be Slytherin?” He bemoans.

“Not everyone can be in the superior house.” Jisung chips in, shaking the beret off his face. “Cheer up hyung, you'll get him one day.”

He places the beret back on Minho’s head. “All Gryffindors find Slytherins hot, Felix told me.” Jisung nods sagely, and Changbin chucks his shoe at him.

“Why is everyone abusing me today?” He cries as he falls off his seat.

“Because Felix is obviously projecting his own sappy feelings for Changbin onto Gryffindor as a whole.” Minho replies, casting his beret at the boy again for good measure. 

He hears Changbin choke on his food, but ignores it in favour of returning to banging his head against the table in misery.

#

“Dice billywig into 0.5cm³ pieces? What kind of fucking culinary experience does this require, do they want me to fucking sautée a bezoar next or something?” Minho mutters angrily, reading his yellowed potions textbook.

“How about I dice the billywig?” Chan suggests gently, taking the plant from Minho’s hands. “You can start grinding up the Baneberry.” He nods towards the mortar and pestle in the corner of their workplace.

Minho grins, dancing towards the bowl in excitement. He is, as a general rule, much better at the more forceful aspects of potion making than the more fine practises within the subject and so relishes his task.

Chan smiles at the boy's antics, fetching a knife from the cupboards. “So, you coming the game tomorrow?” He asks, measuring the pieces of billywig.

Minho’s hand slips and he almost crushes his finger with the pestle. “Huh? Oh, um, maybe. You know, if I have time.” He says indifferently.

That's a lie.

He's going to attend the match and he knows it, just as he's attended every Gryffindor match since Chan made the team. When he says every match, he's not exaggerating.

Once in 4th year, Minho had broken his leg and had literally crawled out the window of the Hospital Wing to go see the match. Granted, he couldn't see much from his position of lying pathetically on the ground, but it was the thought that counted.

“Oh, well come if you can then. It's really busy though, with N.E.W.Ts and all that stuff right?” Chan smiles in sympathy, and Minho nods nervously.

“Yeah,” he agrees, “can't take a break from studying!”

That's also a lie.

He has done literally nothing this term apart from laze around in the common room and add to his extensive collection of berets. He might have even done less studying this term than Jisung, which is undoubtedly concerning.

Chan gathers up his pieces of cut billywig and drops them into the cauldron. He stirs the potion for a bit and glances up at Minho, who hurriedly looks away and pretends he wasn't gazing at Chan's face.

“You ready to add the Baneberry?”

“Y-yeah.” Minho stutters, thrusting the mortar towards him.

He can Jisung snickering from the workbench behind him and wishes he'd worn his beret into Potions so he could throw it at the boy as usual.

Chan takes the bowl with both hands, scraping the mashed contents out into the cauldron. The potion turns a lovely fuschia, and Minho vaguely recognises it as the colour the textbook had demonstrated.

Chan smiles, stirring the potion. “There we go!” He states in satisfaction, watching it bubble.

Of course Minho expected nothing less than the textbook potion when working with Chan, Hogwarts’ resident potion prodigy. He didn't understand how the boy worked so precisely, how he just understood potions.

Minho himself had barely scraped by with an A at O.W.Ls, and only took it for N.E.W.T because he needed it to qualify as an Auror. He was already failing it a term into his 7th year, which was perhaps why the professor had sat Chan next to him, to help his dismal grade.

He specialised more in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Chan didn't share that class with him so he couldn't show off any of his skills.

Instead he was stuck looking like an incompetent fool with him in Potions, but seeing his face up-close 5 days a week was compensation enough as far as Minho was concerned.

He turns around to pack their equipment away, and Changbin mouths, ‘whipped’, to him, smirking.

Minho rolls his eyes, and drops extra billywig in their potion as he marches past, turning it dark green.  
Later, he smiles as he hears Jisung defending the potion to the professor, stating that the green was symbolic of his house colours and that he was discriminating against Slytherin.

Needless to say, it does not go down well with the professor.

“Why are you grinning so hard?” Chan asks, nodding at Minho’s wide smile.

“Ah, nothing.” Minho waves his question off, bursting into giggles once more as he hears Changbin grumbling about being forced on clean-up duty.

Chan watches him, smiling softly. “You have a nice laugh.” He comments, and Minho almost falls off his seat.

“T-thank you. I think? Yes.” He stutters hurriedly, and rushes out the classroom before Chan can question his flustered response.

He's known the boy for seven years now, but still gets caught off-guard by his casual remarks.

 

#

Minho can pinpoint the exact moment that his crush on Chan developed- because it was simply the moment he met him.

It was in his first year, when he first saw Chan. The first years were loading themselves onto the small, gently rocking boats on the lake, which should have a been a simple task, really.

Minho, being the challenged person he was, tripped over the draping hem of his robe and very nearly faceplanted into the water. He would've been on his way to a very cold face-bath, had another first-year not caught hold of his wildly flailing arms and pulled him back before he could fall.

His rescuer spins Minho around to face him, and he almost falls again right then and there because the other first-year the cutest thing Minho has ever seen. “Are you okay?” The boy asks, brows furrowed in concern.

Minho nods so fast he feels something click in the back of his neck. “Yeah! I'm fine, dandy never been better, loving life.”

“... Okay.” The boy smiles, somewhat confused. “That's good. I have to go to my boat now but you might want to get your robe trimmed.” He suggests, and Minho makes a vague noise of agreement.

“Chan!” A voice calls from a nearby boat, and a small first-year with cross earrings waves him over. “Come on, we have to go!”

Chan flashes an apologetic smile at Minho, waving shortly in parting before hurrying over to his boat. 

Minho watches him go in a daze, suddenly realising he has to make his way back to his own boat too. “Dimples.” He mutters quietly as he gently climbs into the boat.

“I want to poke his dimples.” Minho murmurs to himself, and the boy next to him with round, chubby cheeks gives a look of extreme concern.

That's the beginning of it anyway. After that he spends majority of his first three years staring sappily at the boy, whose name he discovers is Chan, and messing around with Jisung and Changbin, his newfound Slytherin friends.

He takes up Quidditch in his second year, only as a hobby really. He's a Muggleborn, and isn't really as into the sport as most are but decides to give it a shot anyway- mostly because Chan makes an offhand comment about Minho's physique being right for the sport and how he should join the team.

So he does.

He goes to the trials third week back of his second year, and finds himself instantly at home on a broomstick, whipping through the air with careless abandon as he chases the faux snitch brought out for the trials.

“I didn't know you could fly like that.” Chan says later, awestruck in the stands. The tip of his nose is red from the cold, Gryffindor scarf wrapped tight around his neck.

“Neither did I.” Minho replies, grinning brilliantly.

They both make it into their respective teams that year, Minho as Slytherin Seeker and Chan as Gryffindor's Chaser. Changbin also becomes a Beater, and Jisung drags them to a party in the common room to celebrate his friends’ achievements. 

They end the night falling asleep in a mess of tangled limbs on one of the sofas, after an exciting night of Exploding Snap and drinking eggnog in copious amounts. At one point Jisung sneaks in pies from the kitchen, knowing how the House Elves would fall for his baby-face.

Minho falls asleep to the steady puffs of Jisung’s breathing, and the tickling of Changbin's hair against his cheek. He closes his eyes, the most content he's ever been. He doesn't think life can get any better than this.

Then, the accident happens.

It's in their third year, towards the end of it. Syltherin are in second place behind Gryffindor in the fight for the Quidditch cup, and the two teams are facing off in the final to see who'll take the cup home.

Minho wipes his eyes vigorously, squinting to gain visibility through the barrage of hail. His clothes are soaked through, and he can feel his legs shivering against the broom as he flies.

They've only been at it for about half an hour, but morale is low and the entire team looks to be on the verge of capitulation. Minho knows he needs to find the Snitch soon, but he can barely see his own hand through all the hail and rain, let alone a small golden ball.

He hears the sound of a muffled impact in the distance, dismissing as the sound of a Bludger. His eyes spot a flicker of gold by the west stands and grins, gearing his broom for dive.

“... Minho!” He hears from a distance, the voice distorted, but Chan's Australian drawl is unmistakable.

He ignores it, supposing it's meant to psych him out and stop him from getting the Snitch. “Minho!” Chan calls again, and this time Minho turns around in confusion. “Look out!”

A Bludger suddenly emerges from the hail, barreling straight towards Minho. He can hear Chan's shouts getting closer, but doesn't even have time to duck before the ball smashes solidly into his chest.

He doesn't stand a chance.

Minho slides off his broom like a puppet with its strings cut loose, eyes flickering shut as he falls. The crowd, and therefore the teachers, are unable to see the pitch because of the weather, so Minho doesn't expect any rescue at this point.

He plummets downwards, feeling a pair of warm arms encircle him before he loses all consciousness and blacks out. 

It's not till days later that he wakes up again. 

Minho blinks himself awake, struggling up onto his elbows. The light coming from the parted curtains above him shines harshly on the Hospital bed, revealing his surroundings.

He looks around the enclosed ward, noting Jisung sleeping at the edge of the bed, drooling on the headboard as he snores. As he thought, he was in the Hospital Wing in his own little section cut off neatly with a large green curtain.

He turns to try and find his wand in the bedside table, and almost falls off the bed when he comes face to face with Chan. The boy is lazing on a chair drawn in front of the bed, head lolling back as he sleeps.

What was he doing here? Jisung, Minho had expected and was grateful for, but Chan was a surprise. He debates whether or not to wake the boy up, but by the golden rays streaming in through the curtains, it's time to get up anyway.

He lightly prods his shoulder, and Chan wakes up immediately with a surprised snort. “Minho?” He whispers in confusion, yawning sleepily. He looks at Minho for a second, puzzled, before seemingly remembering something and grabbing the Slytherin's hand in excitement.

“Minho!” He repeats again, louder. “You're awake!”

Minho smiles softly, nodding. “Yeah, I am. Don't know how though, I thought I was done for when I fell.”

“He caught you.” A sleepy voice calls from the end of the bed, and Jisung lifts his head off the bed to point at Chan. “Literally jumped off his broom like some kind of suicidal superhero and caught you. Changbin spelled you both safely to the ground though, but the landing wasn't perfect. Probably would hurt more if Captain Australia hadn't decided to jump off his broom for you.” He recites, disgruntled.

Minho turns to Chan, shocked. “You jumped off your broom? For me?” The other boy rubs the back of his sheepishly, shrugging.

“It was a spur of the moment decision.” He defends, hands in the air. “I don't know- I just saw you falling and I just jumped.”

Jisung drags himself up the bed, next to Minho. He can smell the mustiness of the boy's breath and wonders how long he's been here. “Good thing you did, otherwise Minho would've been a pancake. Well-” He reconsiders, tilting his head, “even more of one.”

“Didn't you get hurt though?” Minho questions in concern, biting his lip but to his relief Chan vehemently shakes his head.

“Oh, no. I just broke my leg and my wrist but Madame Pomfrey fixed it and I was out the ward in a day. You're the one who really got hurt, Minho.” 

Jisung shifts uncomfortably next him, pulling at the frayed edge of his robe.

“What do you mean?” Minho utters, the words seeming to ring loud in the dead silence of the ward. “What happened to me?”

“You broke your arm and some other stuff,” Jisung begins reluctantly, “but that was all fixed quickly. The only thing was where the Bludger hit- your chest. They did their best, and did a damn good job, but-”

“You're going to have some severe respiratory problems coming from this.” Madame Pomfrey finishes, pulling the curtain aside. “You're going to have trouble breathing at times, and may never be as fit as you once were, or do high-intensity sports for long periods of time.” She gives a sympathetic smile at Minho's stricken face.

“So… Quidditch is a no?” She shakes her head, and he feels Chan thread their fingers together, squeezing his hand in companionship.

Chan had always said that Minho looked the happiest on the Quidditch pitch, and he supposed there was a bit of truth in it. But really, he was happiest when Chan was watching him from the stands, or from the opposing team, laughing as they flew circles round each other.

“You look so beautiful when you fly.” Chan had confessed once, after a particularly grueling match. “I wish I could fly like that.”

Minho had just grinned and waved the remark off, not taking it seriously. He wasn't beautiful, or especially talented when he flew or anything Chan said, in his opinion.

He lets his hand slip out of Chan's.

He never really cared about the sport itself. He cared about the teamwork, the companionship and the feeling of knowing that he was beautiful to Chan when he flew- that's what made him giddy with happiness on the pitch.

Looking at Chan's downcast eyes, he can tell that this news means more to him than it does to Minho himself, and he feels himself fall the other boy a little more.

“Hey.” He says gently, nudging the boy's chin up. “It's okay. I don't care- I'm beautiful with or without a broom.”

Chan laughs, and Minho hopes to God that his statement is true. He doesn't want to stop being beautiful. He doesn't want to stop being admired.

#

“Fucking Valentine's Day.” Changbin spits, shaking his head at all the couples walking around Hogsmeade. “Disgusting.”

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Careful, your inner Grinch is surfacing. Come on, let's go to Honeydukes.” He pulls Changbin and Minho by the arms.

“No! There are going to be more disgusting couples with buying chocolates and being sappy!” Changbin protests, but Jisung drags him inside the shop anyway.

The bell tinkles as they enter the store, and Minho sighs as warmth begins to trickle back into his limbs slowly. The shop is cramped, too many bodies crowding the store.

“Oh look, it's Felix!” Jisung comments, leaning to the side and Changbin looks up so fast Minho wonders if he sprained something.

“Where?”

“Look.” Jisung points between the crowd, where Hyunjin and Felix are just barely visible, laughing side by side. Hyunjin has a hand on the other boy's arm.

“Ooh.” Minho raises his eyebrows, leaning into Changbin. “Looks like Felix has a date!”

“Not for much longer.” Changbin growls, and begins striding towards the two.

Minho blinks, standing blankly where he had been left. “I… did not expect that. Where has this sudden courage come from, when it's eluded him for the past 7 years?”

“It's the Valentine atmosphere.” Jisung replies knowingly, tapping his nose. “It does things to you.”

Distantly, they hear Changbin shout ‘move I'm gay!’ to the crowd, and it begins to disperse quicker. Hyunjin departs from a very surprised Felix's side, walking over to a Ravenclaw boy Minho vaguely recognises as Kim Seungmin.

“Do you think he's gonna confess?” Jisung whispers in hushed tones as they watch Changbin talk to Felix.

The shorter boy waves his arms around for a bit, and Felix just seems to be confused, judging from his expression. Just as Minho wonders if he should go over there and help move things along, Changbin says something that makes Felix’s face light up with delight.

“I suppose that's a yes.” Minho comments, watching the Australian fling himself at the boy. “It's a bit late to confess in your 7th year, but hey, better late than never I suppose.”

Felix grabs Changbin's face and Jisung makes a disgusted noise. “Oh come on guys, right in the store? Make out at the Room of Requirement or something!” He calls, throwing a packet of Chocolate Frogs at the two.

Changbin detaches himself long enough to put up a middle finger for Jisung, before returning back to who Minho assumes is now his boyfriend.

Jisung sighs. “Well, I guess we've lost Changbin.” He shrugs carelessly, grabbing Minho’s arm. “Come on, let's go see the Shrieking Shack!”

“But we just got here!” Minho complains as he's dragged out the warmth.

“Doesn't matter, I wanna see if the rumours are true or not about the place.”

“You've been going to Hogsmeade for 4 years now; you couldn't see it then?” 

“Nope!” Jisung pops the 'p’, hugging Minho's arm. “Maybe I just wanted to spend time with my lovely hyung!”

Minho rolls his eyes but lets himself be dragged along by the other boy's persistent hands.

“Look! It's Hyunjin and Seungminnie!” Jisung suddenly shouts excitedly, bouncing over to where they stand a few metres away.

The two are huddled close together, chattering lowly as they walk. Hyunjin's head dips down, and Minho watches as Seungmin whispers something that makes the other boy throw his head back in laughter.

Hyunjin looks up at Jisung's shout, and waves  
at the boy, smiling. “Hey.” He says, and Seungmin inclines his head in greeting.

“You guys going to the Shrieking Shack?” Jisung asks, and Seungmin nods quietly.

“Yeah, apparently the locals have been hearing loads of noises from there recently so we wanted to check it out.” Hyunjin answers for him, patting Seungmin’s arm.

Minho tracks the movement with furrowed brows. “You two together?” He asks, wondering what the scene in Honeydukes was about, with Hyunjin's arm on Felix's.

Hyunjin nods, grinning at the Ravenclaw. “Yep, since sixth year, but we keep it pretty low-key. I had to stroke Felix's arm for a bit at Honeydukes though to make Changbin jealous, but I'm definitely dating Seungmin.” He laces fingers with the other boy, who looks like he’s about to gag at Hyunjin's lovesick expression.

That would explain it, Minho reflects, nodding in understanding. Hyunjin grins sweetly at Seungmin, and if he wasn't stupidly in love with Bang Chan, he swears he would throw down his life to protect that smile.

“That's cute.” Jisung cooes, before abruptly changing the topic. “Do you want to go to the Shrieking Shack together then?” He asks, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

Seungmin shrugs. “Sure, why not. Safety in numbers, as they say.”

Hyunjin scoffs. “That thing’s been around for forever, what's the worst that could be inside it?”

Minho raises an eyebrow as they begin trudging uphill to the shack. “Famous last words. Do you not remember how Harry Potter found a werewolf in there?”

“I doubt we'll find a werewolf in there, but it's still good to remain cautious.” Seungmin placates, pulling his scarf closer round his neck.

“Instead we might find something even worse.” Minho mutters lowly.

They walk in relative silence the rest of the way, save for Jisung chattering to Hyunjin about their latest Ancient Runes exam. Minho himself had never taken the subject, and has never spoken to Seungmin before and so spends the walk daydreaming about Chan as per his favourite pastime.

When they arrive at the gated enclosure, he has to rub his eyes to make sure he's not imagining Chan standing in front of him, laughing with his taller Hufflepuff friend, Kim Woojin.

Well, Minho muses, I should really think about Chan more often if doing it somehow summons him before me.

He raises a hand in greeting, and Chan's answering beaming smile as he waves back is enough to make Minho clutch at his heart, wondering if it's still beating.

“Ah, Chan!” Jisung bounds up to the two and does a complicated handshake with the Australian. “I haven't seen you in so long!”

“We literally saw each other yesterday.” He replies, but pulls him into a hug nevertheless.

Woojin smiles at the other three, nodding politely. “Here to see the Shrieking Shack?” He asks, nodding to the dilapidated building behind them.

Jisung nods excitedly. “Yeah! Hyunjin said there's been lots of activity around it recently so we wanted to check it out.”

“Really? I think it's pretty abandoned though, Woojin and I go here all the time in Hogsmeade. We don't go actually inside the shack, but I'm pretty sure we would've heard something right outside it.” Chan comments, furrowing his brows.

Jisung shrugs. “All the more reason to check it out. Let's go!” He takes Chan by the arm and leads him forward, the rest following begrudgingly after them.

They scale over the gate, jumping over in an impressive show of athleticism. Hyunjin is about to follow, when Seungmin puts a hand on his arm and spells the bars in the gate open, and they walk right through.

“I swear, you forget you're a wizard sometimes.” Woojin admonishes Chan, who simply shrugs, laughing lightly.

“But there's no fun in that.”

Jisung opens the door slowly, wincing at the harsh creaking noise it emanates. It's only 5, but the sky is already darkening overhead. They're going to have to make this visit a quick one if they want to make it back for dinner, Minho realises.

They all pile in, and the second Jisung lets go of the door it slams shut with an ominous finality, blowing dust up in the air.

The five of them turn round in unison.

“Alohomora.” Seungmin mutters, wand pointed at the door, but when he tries it the handle doesn't budge.

“What the hell?” Jisung spits, pushing at the door. “Why isn't it opening again?”

“Leave it guys.” Hyunjin waves it off, pushing the two into the main landing. “It's probably just old and stuck. We'll just break it down later if we need to.”

Minho frowns. “I have a bad feeling about this.” He cautions, and he sees Woojin nod solemnly out the corner of his eye.

He can barely see the others from the dim light weakly filtering through the barely-hanging blinds. The place is as run-down as he expected it to be, but save from the entrance, there is surprisingly little dust elsewhere.

This in itself is odd; why is the entrance the only place that looks as run-down as it should, why is the rest of the shack relatively clean in comparison?

A cold stone lodges itself in his gut, and he sucks in a sharp breath, eyes widening in realisation.

“Guys?” It's Chan whispering softly as he traces the faded wallpaper. His wand is pointed at the wall, Lumos casted. “You might want to see this.”  
There are bloody handprints on the wall, dark brown and probably weeks old. Minho quickly casts a date-checker on the handprints, cursing quietly as the spell confirms they're no more than a week old.

“Thought so.” He growls. “We need to get out of here. It's not dusty anywhere in the house, even though no one's supposedly been in here for decades, doesn't that strike you as a bit odd? There's dust by the entrance- but a week is enough time for the dust to resettle if you never leave again after you first enter.” Minho hisses under his breath to the five.

He watches Chan's eyes widen in realisation. “So you mean-”

“We're not alone in here.” Minho finishes grimly.

“Oh god.” Woojin spits, running a hand through his here. “Okay, we need to get out of here quickly, we'll just break the door down.”

“One problem.” Seungmin interjects grimly, tracing a finger lightly down the door frame. The extremity comes back sticky, covered in a light film of purple. Upon further inspection, Minho realises that the rest of the door is covered with a thin layer of the purple substance.

“Antimony.” Chan identifies. “The magic repellent.”

“So any spell we use on the door-”

“Will be fired right back at us.” Hyunjin confirms, cursing.

Jisung sighs, rolling up his sleeves. “Well there's no other way about it then. We're going to have to use brute force to knock this door down.” He says, but Minho’s attention has been captured by Hyunjin, who is crouching in the corner, cradling something in his palm.

The Gryffindor holds the item up to the light of Chan's wand, revealing it to be a small blood vial. It's only 5cm at best, tiny and cylindrical, the glass smudged and dirty but still unmistakable for a blood vial.

Minho watches the red liquid inside slosh around as Hyunjin shakes it, and resists the urge to gag.

“Look.” Hyunjin whispers quietly, tapping Jisung. “It's a blood vial. One of the really cheap ones.”

Woojin's eyes widen. “Oh my god. Those vials are only used by-”

“Vampires.” Minho finishes, closing his eyes briefly. “We've managed to stumble into a vampire's hideout.”

“Fucking piece of-” 

Jisung begins cursing furiously under his breath, and Woojin holds his head in his hands, trying to think of a solution. Opposite them, Hyunjin remains crouching by the wall, looking oddly contemplative.

“Guys,” he speaks suddenly, “instead of leaving… we can kill this thing. I know how to, my vampire relatives come over all the time and piss off my Veela ones so I definitely know how to hurt one. We just need some Acetone or wood and we can stop this monster from killing anyone else.” Hyunjin suggests, shifting into a standing position.

“Are you crazy?” Jisung asks incredulously. “You wanna die that bad?”

“I agree with Jisung,” Chan states, “that's just crazy. We just need to break down this door before they wake up at sundown.”

“Too late.” Seungmin mutters with finality, watching the sun rays disappear through the cracked blinds of the shattered window. “Sunset has already begin. They'll be waking up any second now.”

“It might just be too late to run.”

Hyunjin holds up a pencil retrieved from his jacket. “So. I've got a stake, how about let's kill this thing.”

Chan sighs, running a hand through his hair. “You know what, I can't believe I'm saying this but let's do it- we have no other choice. But: we do it my way. Listen up.”

#

“This is not how envisioned spending my weekend.” Minho mutters, crawling reluctantly into the cupboard Chan opens for him.

“I don't know about you, but sitting in a dusty cupboard in a vampire-infested house is my dream day.” Chan jokes, crawling in after him and closing the door behind them, making sure to muffle the thud as much as possible.

“You got the Acetone?” He checks, swiveling his head to Minho who simply holds up the vial with the liquid inside in response.

“Why do you carry nail polish remover around with you anyway?” Minho asks, sniffing the vial and recoiling at its strong scent. “Jesus Christ, that's potent.”

Chan shrugs, the movement bumping his arm against Minho’s. “I carry a lot of random stuff for my siblings, so I take a small bag everywhere with me with stuff like tampons and first aid things while I'm out with them and the habit stuck.”

“Yeah, but nail polish remover isn't exactly a necessity.”

“Well it actually came in handy once, but that's a story for a different time. I mainly carry it for this purpose- incase I ever met a vampire. I have a silver spoon too in there, for werewolves. That's why I learnt the extractor spell, to extract the Acetone from the polish remover if I ever needed to.” Chan explains, showing Minho the contents of his small pouch.

“No weapons.” Minho observes grimly, and the other boy nods, frowning.

“Couldn't really fit anything in there, everything was too big, even a pocket knife. We're going to have rely on our wands, this small vial of Acetone and Hyunjin's pencil.”

“And Jisung's.” Minho points out. “He found a pencil in his pocket too.”

Chan rolls his eyes, knocking his head against the back of the cupboard. “Ah yes, because that increases our chances so very much, I'm terribly sorry I forgot to include Jisung's 5cm Sailor Moon pencil.” He bites sarcastically, and Minho, unable to help himself, chuckles softly.

“Just trying to be optimistic.” Minho defends, raising his arms in mock surrender.

“You're a Slytherin, leave the optimism to me.”

Minho snorts. “I don't feel much like a Slytherin right now. I don't feel much like anything.”

Chan peers around at the boy, nudging him gently with his arm. “Why, you scared? It's okay, even if you're a Syltherin. It's a freaking vampire, that's pretty hardcore.”

“Nah, I'm not scared. It's weird actually, I get scared shitless in haunted houses, but when we're facing off a vampire I'm calmer than ever.” Minho muses, settling his head back against the cupboard.

“Is it because I'm here with you?” Chan jokes, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

“Probably.”

Chan blinks rapidly, surprised into silence. “I wasn't actually expecting an answer to-”

“If we die here, I just want you to know that I always knew that dating Seunghee was a bad idea.” Minho interrupts suddenly, referring to the Gryffindor’s disastrous 5th year relationship. “And that you're the best Head Boy Hogwarts has ever had.”

“Not that I'm not touched and slightly confused and all, but why are you suddenly talking about this?” Chan asks in puzzlement, and the movement of Minho's shrug jostles his arm.

“I'm just covering all my bases in case we die here. We haven't heard from the others in like 15 minutes, the plan has probably failed by now and we're all going to end up dead.” He explains.

“Incredibly morbid, but sound enough. In that case, you're the best Seeker Slytherin has ever seen, and I wish I could play against you one more time.” Chan confesses, watching the slow smile spread across Minho's mouth, gently, like a wave washing up onto a shore.

The other boy opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by a sudden ‘bang’ from the upstairs rooms.

“Fuck!”

They hear a shouted curse and immediately turn to each other, eyes wide. “Jisung!” Minho whispers, “that was Jisung’s voice!”

“There are three!” A voice comes down the stairs, the lower, rougher sound of Hyunjin. “There are three vampires!”

“Shit.” Minho hisses, scrambling out the cupboard. “We need to go help them-”

Chan casts a hushed Lumos, and Minho falls silent. In front of him stands a tall, pale figure dressed in a ripped suit. The figure, a man Minho guess, tilts their head, looking at the two contemplatively.

He's slim in an inhuman manner, all sharp dips and pointed bones. He holds himself with absolute confidence, his aura alone thickening the air in the kitchen.

Minho swallows tightly.

“Hello.” He states, in a low, gravelly voice that sends chills up Minho's spine. “I wasn't expecting an evening snack.”

“Yeah, and you're not going to get one!” Chan snarls, throwing a hex after hex at the man who simply dodges them, prowling carefully towards the two.

Minho reaches for the Acetone vial in his pocket, patting the empty space frantically as he realises it must've fallen out in his scramble to escape the cupboard.

“Shit.” He hisses, scrabbling helplessly at the hardwood floor, trying to find the vial. 

There's virtually no light in the room, only the glow of Chan's spells and a single flickering bulb in the hallway pitifully illuminate the room, so he is left to desperately grabbing in the dark.

He hears more than sees the floorboards dip next to his crawling form, and there is a sharp kick aimed at his ribs. He crashes against the cupboards, choking on his own spit as he struggles to breathe.

Distantly, he hears Chan shout in rage, and there is a brief moment of silence before he discerns an disconcerting slick sound, and a heavy thud. 

Minho struggles up from the floor, using the counter as support as he attempts to regain his breath. He looks up to see Chan standing behind the vampire, his wand impaling its body.

The boy wrenches his wand out, wiping the blood and bits of flesh of disgustedly with the edge of his robe. Minho gags at the sight, vomiting into the sink.

“Oh my god.” He whispers, wiping the dribble from his mouth. “You just killed someone.”

“A vampire.” Chan comes up behind him, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Who's been killing innocent people. It's not dead anyway.”

“What?”

Chan nods his head to the motionless body. “I didn't pierce his heart, I ending stabbing like somewhere around the kidneys. My wand isn't exactly the most powerful stake, so I assure you, he's alive.”

Minho breathes a sigh of relief, sagging against the Gryffindor's side. “How did you get your wand through him anyway?”

“Softening charm on his back, then it was easy as slicing butter. But it-”

He's cut off by a loud crash from upstairs, and they're both suddenly reminded of the four upstairs.

“Accio Acetone vial.” Chan commands, summoning the vial to his side, and pressing it into Minho's clammy hands. “Here, you go help them, I'll tie this guy up.”

Minho nods, racing up the stairs to the source of the noise. 'Accio, of course!’ Why didn't I think of that? He's interrupted from his thoughts by a body lying horizontally across the top of the stairs, a pale man with a small puncture wound in his neck. Minho supposes Hyunjin must've staked him with his pencil.

He conjures up a set of rope and ties the man up, leaving him lying against the wall. Gripping the vial tight in his hand, he bursts into the room where he can hear Jisung shouting, and comes face to face with a Stupefy, which he ducks.

The red spell goes into the wall behind him and marks a small crater. In the corner, a female vampire crouches, wary, hissing at anyone who comes to close. All four are shooting spells at once, but they don't much damage.

Vampire’s skins are spell-resistant, only a stake through the heart or sufficient contact with Acetone will kill one. ‘Well,’ Minho thinks, squaring his shoulders, ‘time to kill a vampire.’

He darts forward and shouts “Jisung, Protego!” The boy instantly understands, casting the shield charm a split second after he throws the Acetone in the vampire's face. She howls, launching herself at Minho, but the white shield keeps her at bay till she collapses on the floor, face burnt half-off.

They let out a collective sigh of relief, watching her face smolder. “Is she dead?” Woojin asks, leaning closer to the body.

Hyunjin shakes his shortly. “No. We'd need 4 bottles worth of nail polish remover to get enough Acetone to kill a vampire- she's just unconscious.”

Footsteps sound up the stairs, and everyone tenses, but it's only Chan. He walks in the room, wand up. “Was that the last one?” He asks, and Hyunjin nods, sighing.

Minho walks dazedly over to Chan, wrapping his arms around him. The other boy hesitantly reciprocates, stunned. “I really hope it was,” Minho mutters into his chest, “I really hope it was.”

#

They arrive back at the castle at half 8 after cleaning themselves off and handing the vampires into the local Auror station.

They're reprimanded by their teachers for their late return, which they believe was due to them getting lost. They'd agreed as team not to tell anyone what had happened. It didn't seem anything to take pride in.

“Where were you?” Felix asks in the Common Room, sitting next to Chan and Hyunjin. “I was waiting for you.”

“We were nowhere.” Chan replies, smiling lightly. “Nowhere of importance.”

Felix squints at them in suspicion, but ultimately drops it. He knows better than that.

Life goes on as usual. Minho starts to spend nights in the Hospital Wing so Madame Pomfrey can help heal the damage done by the vampire's kick. It had reversed his condition to about what it was in 4th year, he can’t even run for short periods of time without getting out of breath. It's exhausting, but there is one thing that makes it better.

He wakes up one morning in the Hospital Wing to find Chan leaning over him, checking his pulse. “What the-” he screeches in surprise.

The Australian looks up, grinning broadly. “Minho, you're awake!”

“Yeah, unfortunately.” He replies, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. “What're you doing here?” He asks, sitting up against the headboard.

“I'm a volunteer here!” Chan exclaims, flashing the badge round his neck. “I thought it must be pretty lonely for you and all the other patients here, so I asked Madame Pomfrey if I could help out. And well, here I am!”

“You… you really became a volunteer so all the patients wouldn't feel lonely?” Minho mutters softly, unable to believe the charitable act.

Chan flushes, scratching the back of his neck. “Well I say that, but I mainly did it thinking of you. I didn't want you to be alone.”

Minho gapes at the boy, shocked by the confession. “Fuck it.” He mutters, and hooks his hand round Chan’s neck, bringing him in to a kiss.

After a second of surprise, Chan reciprocates, and they break apart after a minute. Minho beams widely, unable to contain his happiness.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love your smile? Because I really love it.” Chan stutters.

“Shut up.” Minho mumbles fondly, pulling him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever requested this, I'm so sorry for this mess. This took way longer than expected and steadily declined through its course but please accept this trash


End file.
